Can a dog love a cat?
by SilasFiction
Summary: Silas moves to Forks washington to get out of a messy situation...Only to end in another. A friendship? A forbidden love? Silas loves Jake no matter what. Can things still work out when Silas discovers he is a WEREPANTHER? Can a dog love a cat?
1. Dinner

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NOR IS ANY HAPPENINGS IN THIS STORY REAL**

Chapter 1 : Last Supper

SMACK. My face had abruptly encountered the side of the car window. My dad had ran over a speed bump causing me to awake with confusion and a light throbbing of my jaw bone. I looked around with sleep in my eyes. We had pulled into a small super market parking lot.

"Good morning sleepy head." My dad said all to cheerily for my taste.

"Hmm...yeah, morning. What are we doing here?" I asked, trying to remember how long I have been asleep.

"I just stopped to get a bottle of wine to bring to the party tonight." my dad said. Party may not have been the right word. We were invited to have dinner at a friend of my dad's, the Black family. I made a noise of understanding and continued to take in the sights that were just out my window. If "sights" was the right word I don't know. A light mist of rain came down in sheets everywhere you looked making the gray cars, the gray houses the gray…everything look even more uninviting. I decided to stay in the car while my dad tried to find a decent bottle of wine.

While he does that I guess I'll fill you in a bit. My name is Silas Davenport and I am Seventeen years old. For most of my life I have lived in San Francisco with my mom, Helen and my dad Frank. My mom had gotten into the drug life there, practically destroying our family. After my dad tried to pull our lives back together…to save her, he had to let her go. It was one too many times he and I had found her shaking and bruised babbling about this and that; I as well couldn't take anymore. My heart couldn't take it. I miss her with everything I have. My dad's way of letting her go was committing her to drug rehab and moving to a small town called Forks. Its in Washington two states up from where I lived. I'm not really excited about this move. Being away from all my friends and losing every familiarity I have. As well as a small detail I have yet to tell you. I am gay. I won't lie to you, I am very nervous to see if that type of thing is accepted there. I'm not crazy gay and it's not even noticeable until I tell you. But I am the way that I am.

Rapped up in all my thoughts I hadn't noticed that my dad had jumped back into the car smiling apologetically with his hand outstretched. I looked down only to see my favorite candy in the world, Reese's peanut butter cups. I smiled and took them

"Thanks dad!" I said trying to sound as animated as I could. He has been trying to win me over ever since he had forced me to move to this place in bum-fuck no where. We were back on the road. I looked out my window only to see a sign saying "Welcome to Forks!" There wasn't an exclamation mark in the sign but, that's how I imagine someone saying it. To one side there was a little store called "Guns, Fishing and other stuff" with many wooden statues of different animals. Great. I'm in the land where everyone has a sofa on their front porch. We took a left down a street that led to a cul-de-sac. There was only one house at the end with a forest enveloping the outer rim filling in the place where you'd have thought other houses would have gone.

"Welcome home Silas." my dad exclaimed. I looked up at the two leveled house. It could be worse.

"So, go put your suitcase up in your room and get ready for dinner. We have to be on our way to the Black's house in about 45 minutes." my dad said sternly. Well, That didn't seem like very much time I thought. I jumped out of the car and pulled my things out of the trunk and started dragging them up the steps. Luckily though my dad had our furniture pre-shipped to our house last week. I walked into the house that, I guess…is where I lived now. There was steps up to left which hid the entryway into the kitchen. The living room was off to the right. I made my way up the stairs peeking into each room until I found my bed at the end of the hall. The room was perfectly square with a walk in closet off to the left and a window on the far wall where, the stupid movers had put my bed under. Note to self…fix that later. I hoisted my suitcase on to my bed and rummaged through my clothes until I found something suitable to wear. After I jumped into the shower which was just out my room and to the right, I quickly washed and practically ran back to my room to get dressed.

" Five minutes!" I heard my dad yell from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly looked into the mirror that had been propped up on to the wall. I put on my dark blue jeans and a nice white t-shirt and a charcoal colored vest. The jeans made my ass look good and the vest really made my light definition in my chest and arms stand out. I took one last look in the mirror fixing my light brown hair into a kind off shaggy fox hawk and then ran down the stairs just to ketch my dad about to yell back up at me.

"Okay! Ready." I said with a half smile.

"You remind me of your mother with how long you take to get ready." he laughed. I didn't. Too soon dad, too soon. I just half smiled and walked out side to get into the car.

Before I knew it we were pulling up into the Blacks driveway. We had to drive a ways into the forest before we had gotten there. My dad explained to me that they lived down by the beach in a reservation called La Push. My ears perked up when he said beach. He seemed to notice and told me it wasn't like the beaches back in San Francisco. My dad knocked on the door and we waited. All of a sudden I was really nervous. What if the only people my dad knew didn't like me? I hope I don't let him down. The door swung open abruptly and a woman sat there smiling.

"You must be Frank." She said more like a statement than a question but friendly all the same. My dad cleared his throat

"Yep, and this is my son Silas" he moved out of the way so she could see me. She smiled and I noticed a bit of scaring on the right side of her face. I dropped my stare not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Emily, Sam's Fiancée." I smiled like I knew who that was.

"It's nice to meet you Emily." She invited us in and my dad gave her the wine bottle. She smiled and thanked him and led us to the dinning room. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. As I turned the corner there was a long table that had quite a few people sitting around it, chatting, hollering, all seeming to be having a great time. I felt like an intruder. A man in a wheel chair came up to my dad.

"I can't believe my eyes. It this the same Frank Davenport now with a kid attached to his hip?" the man chuckled. I on the other hand blushed quite profusely.

"Damn it Billy. You haven't changed a bit. Where is your kid?" My dad bantered.

"He's upstairs getting ready. He was out in the shop working on his bike till about five minutes ago." Billy laughed. I looked up at my dad trying not to ketch the stares by the others already sitting at the table. As if snapped back to reality my dad turned to me and introduced me to Billy.

"It's nice to finally meet Franks boy." he said with his hand outstretched.

I shook it firmly. He then turned to the table and introduced me to Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah and Emily, I had already met. We then all sat around the table getting ready to eat. One chair was still empty though. Just as I was about to take my first bite, a boy about my age ran into the room and halted as everyone looked up at him. He was wearing a black fitted V-neck shirt with light brown cargo shorts and bare feet. His black hair was tousled and messed up but….it fit. He had golden muscled skin and a face that made me melt and if that weren't enough, he had the perfect white smile. That until this exact moment I hadn't realized was directed at me.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. " he said with a bemused grin. I had then realized not only did he just speak to me but because he had appeared so suddenly, that first bite I was about to take…Remember? Was half way to my open mouth. Awesome. I closed my mouth fast and mechanically and put my fork on my plate. I ignored the weird glances I was getting from everyone else. Especially my dad. He gets weird about the whole gay thing sometimes.

"Nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Silas, Frank's son." I exclaimed, smiling trying to cover up my embarrassment from the moment that just took place.

"That's an awesome name." he said as he sat in the once empty seat across from me. My only reply was a blush so deep that I swear it had come from deep within. Everyone else seemed to be chatting away so Jacob and I just made light conversation about forks and everything it has to offer. Which was not much I have to admit. Our conversation may have been sorta dull but I knew I didn't want it to stop and…strangely enough he kept the conversation going. All of a sudden my focus seemed to shatter as someone was calling my name.

"So Silas, tell us about yourself." It was Billy. I turned slightly red once again and glanced quickly at Jacob who smiled at me politely. I cleared my throat.

"Er..well back in San Francisco I used to be on the track team and I love to swim. " I explained, not sure of what else to say.

"Well I think you will fit right in with our pack here. These boys spend all day down at the beach in the water. When it's nice out of course." he laughed lightly. Yeah how many nice days are there in this town? I could probably count them on one hand. I wonder why he said pack? Kind of a weird word to say. Jacob turned to me and smiled.

"I can show you the beach tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I said wanting just another chance to spend time with him. Wow, what's going on with me? I'm not one to really go crazy over a guy but damn. He was hot. I laughed to myself. I was brought back to earth by a question I obviously missed.

"Um Sorry what?" I laughed it off.

" Did you have to break some girl's heart when you moved?" Emily sweetly asked.

"Ah….oh no…no broken hearts here." I blushed. These moments are always awkward and I just try to figure out how I can best deviate from this subject. I could see Jacob looking at me out of the corner of his eye. My dad all of a sudden laughed said,

"No girl's heart anyway." My heart jumped into my throat. I looked at my dad with wide eyed shock.

"What heart did he break then?" Quil piped up. It was like I was frozen. My eyes locked with Jacob's, he had a look of confusion on his face. Responding to my panic ridden face or the odd comment my dad made I don't know which. I just wanted to keep my eyes on him for a few moments longer before I knew I would never see him again.

"No one's yet but one day for sure I know he will break some boy's poor heart." he laughed. The minute I could see Jacob's expression of understanding I jumped up with tears in my eyes.

"Dad, I think you've had enough wine!" I yelled and grabbed the glass. I started making my way towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see two people stand up. My dad and Jacob. I turned around as I reached the entry way.

"How could _YOU_! You ruin everything!" I half groaned and half yelled at my advancing father.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I realized I had squeezed the wine glass a little too hard, having it shatter into a million pieces which now resided in my hand. I ran for the door opening it with my non-injured hand and exiting as fast as I could making sure to shut it right in my dad's face. I began to run, not knowing exactly where though for two reasons. One, I'm in the god damned forest and two, My eyes were blurry from the constant cascade of tears flooding them to the brim. I was stumbling through trees and brush just trying to run from their judging faces. Their shock…their disgust. I saw light ahead. I ran for it. Maybe it was another ridiculously small store of sorts. When I cleared the forest it was just the moonlight…cascading its reflection across a sea of waves. I could feel the rock under my feet. It wasn't like home at all. I lost it. I fell to my knees crying like I never had. I felt like my one chance of being accepted was over. The word would get around this town so fast that I would be over before I began. I clenched the gravel in my hands like it was all that was holding me up.

"I guess I wont have to show you the beach after all. Seems like you found it on your own." I doubled back looking into the darkness frantically. All I could see was a silhouette in the baby blue light.

hey! If you would like to see more REVIEW please! If it sucks I dont want to continue! THANKS GUYS!


	2. Jake

I STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. THNX. ALL I OWN IS SILAS HERE.

Sorry it has taken me a while to write...I've been confused on where my story was going so

I had to regroup! Please read! I'll write faster if I have reviews! Thank you all!

Chapter 2

He stepped out of the shadows letting the darkness stay pooled up around his feet.

"J-Jacob?" I stuttered. I didn't understand why he would've followed me. He walked forward and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something until his eyes grew wide.

"Oh god…" he muttered. He was before me before I knew it and reached for my hand. I flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just think I better take a look at your hand."

I eyed him cautiously. What was wrong with my hand? Then I felt it. He had pulled a huge piece of glass out of my hand. I had forgotten that, out of anger, I had smashed my dad's wine glass between my fingers. Standing up next to Jacob I realized just how big he really was. Yet, so gentle. I was just in a daze. I couldn't stop staring at him. He had such a look of concentration on his face it was a bit funny, but I knew this wasn't a time for laughter. I felt like I was on an edge. Here I am being cared for by this guy that…if I let myself think about it….he's pretty perfect. I could fall for him here and now…Even though I know it would be mental suicide. Actually…that's exactly what it is. The chance that he came down here for any reason other than probably my dad sent him after me is….slim. So I wont think about.

*Cough* uh? I came back from my own mind monologue. Jacob was smirking at me.

"Hey sorry, I was trying to distract myself from the pain." I laughed. His smile got bigger. His white teeth sure did stand out against his golden tanned skin of his…

"Well, I'm done. All we need to do is wrap it up in some cloth.." he said as he started to rip a piece from his shirt.

"Don't ruin your shirt! Ill be fine until I get home!" I tried to say but I'm pretty sure it was too late. He tied my hand tight before shrugging and said

"it would have gotten ripped anyway." I tilted my head a bit at how sure he sounded of that. As if he notice he added " Sometimes my muscles burst open my shirts." he flexed and winked. I stared at him with a blank stare trying to comprehend if what I heard really just came from his mouth. Then before I knew it I was doubled over in laugher.

"Thank you for that. I needed something to laugh at tonight." I tried to say between breaths. I looked up at him. He looked hurt. My heart fell. I tried to back step.

"I mean…I think you have awesome muscles…I mean you could pop open a shirt if…" it was his turn to laugh. My mouth dropped open.

"That's mean! I thought I really hurt your feelings!" I said and pushed his shoulder.

"I'm really not that full of myself. Sure, I know I'm hot but I let everyone else think I'm modest" he said and winked. What's up with that wink? And when did a wink become cute?

"I ought to take you home now. Its pretty late." He said and started walking back to the forest. I just nodded and followed him. I didn't want to even look at my dad right now, but It was really cold out. I thought back to what happened.

"Jacob, did my dad send you out here? If he did I'm sorry and I didn't mean to ruin dinner-" I began and then smacked into something hard. I looked up and realized it was Jacob's chest. I blushed and took a step back. He had an intensity in his eyes that I hadn't seen in them before.

"for one, no. He did not send me. I came down because I was concerned for you. Your dad actually told me to let you go and that you'd come back but I came down anyway because these woods are dangerous. Second, you didn't ruin dinner. Your dad did. He had no right to tell something so personal about you to a group of strangers."

He then turned and kept walking. He gave me a lot to think about. Did he really not care about me being gay? He didn't exactly say that but…he's still in front of me. We walked over to his rabbit and I hopped inside and we headed down the road to my house.

"Nice." I whispered to myself but strangely enough Jacob heard me.

"You like?" He smirked and pet the dashboard like a pup.

"I have sorta a makeshift auto shop. I fix and mess around with junk I find until their practically perfect. If you want, you could come by one of these days and help me out." he suggested.

I looked out of the corner of me eyes at him and scoffed sarcastically.

"Because You need my help?" he frowned thoughtfully then gave me his award winning full fledged smile this time.

"Well no. As you can tell I do pretty darn good on my own but…I'd like the company." he said, nudging me with his elbow. He came to a halt and we were in front of my house. I hadn't even been paying attention to where we were…granted…I wouldn't have known where I was even if I had. I looked at my house dreading the thought as to what was about to happen.

"Well…this is me" I said as I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. I stepped out and I felt him grab my shoulder.

"Hey, you never answered my question." he stated.

"What question was this?" I decided to play coy. He ran his hand through his short scruffy hair and acted frustrated.

"Will you come by the shop? How about Friday?" it was only Monday. I thought about this proposition for a minute and answered unsurely.

"Jacob I-" he cut me off

"Call me Jake. My friends do." he said

"Well then…Jake, I don't know much about cars.." I looked at the ground. I felt his thumb tug up on my chin. He all of a sudden was leaning over on the seat making his face about five inches from mine. My eyes grew wide.

"More of a reason to come." he smirked and sat back up. See you Friday. I smiled and said good bye. I didn't want him to leave but I knew I couldn't drag this out much longer. I walked up the steps. I took a deep breath deciding to prepare for the worst and slowly opened the door. All the lights were off except from the light that was emanating from the tv. I breathed out slowly in relief. Didn't even wait up for me that son of a bitch. I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. I took off my shirt and through it across the room. I subconsciously started scratching at my back. I got up and went over to the mirror and turned around. Five long scratch marks marked my back in a silver scar. I don't remember how I got it. They've just always been there. I sighed and got in bed. That's the first night cats began to stalk my dreams.

short i know, but what did you think?


	3. Claws

_**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NOR IS ANY HAPPENINGS IN THIS STORY REAL**_

_I sailed through the air with a grace that was unheard of. Snapping my head back to find two pairs of glowing yellow eyes close behind me…but I wasn't afraid. I arched my back and screamed at the crescent moon as if giving a signal, a signal for what? Digging my claws into the soft soil of the forest floor, I eyed every leaf…examining every vein that rested just below the foliage. Just then I heard soft even padding sounds. Just then, a large russet wolf came out from behind a tree, stepping with caution. Growls ripped from the two cat-like creatures behind me. I felt myself jump between the cats and the wolf with an overwhelming feeling of the need to protect …but why? The cats launched at me throwing me into a tree. I watched as the first claws dug deep into the wolf's fur covered skin…my heart broke._

I awoke and jerked myself up heaving. I gripped my chest trying to get my heart to slow down. I wanted to cry but didn't know why. I laid back down and rolled over to look at my clock. It was only 4:30am. I was too restless to go back to sleep though. I sighed and got up to get ready for school… my first day of school. I don't feel any better about that dream but any existing thoughts about it will have to wait. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I figure the earlier I get out of this house the better anyway. I wasn't ready to talk to my dad. Not seeing him was just fine by me. I ran my hand threw my hair. I just wanted it to be Friday. I wanted to see Jake. I don't know why he wants to be my friend, but I accept that's for sure. He was so cute and sweet…some girl won't even know what she has someday. She will be the luckiest girl in the world. I jumped into the shower and let the water run down the length of my body before I started to soap up. After my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back to my room to get dressed. I decided to wear a green v neck with a silhouette of a tree on it with a pair of blue jeans. I hope I make it through today… I jogged down the steps, stopping in the kitchen briefly to grab an apple and I was out the door. All I can say is…it was damp. A light haze of mist made everything seem a bit blurry. I trudged my way towards school. Only a few hours later I was sitting in math class. Mr. Jarenson was speaking about something or another, I don't really know, math isn't my thing; when I heard a pssst! I looked to my left to see a girl looking at me with a half-smile.

"Hey, I'm Lyric. So, you're the new kid." She whispered at me. I looked at her not knowing if that was a statement or question. She had brown hair that flowed down to just below her shoulders with small braids interlaced throughout. She had green eyes and a very corky smile. She was actually quite beautiful.

"Yeah, that's me…I'm Silas." I introduced. She gave me a huge smile. I subconsciously moved away from her a bit. Was she mental?

"Well, it's great to meet you. I just moved here last year so I know how awkward it can be to be the new kid." She explained. I smiled a bit

"Thanks to you, it will be a little less awkward." I laughed. At that moment the bell rang.

"Hey, see you at lunch? You can sit with me if you'd like?" she questioned. She was really sweet, and it wasn't like I was full with friends.

"That would be awesome. I'd love to sit with you." I exclaimed. She laughed and waved and rushed out of the room. I packed my stuff up and walked out as well. Off to chemistry. By the time lunch came around I was exhausted. I scanned the room looking for lyric. Once spotted, I smiled at her and walked toward her table. As I pasted a group of…probably football jocks I heard "fag" muttered under a guy's breath. I stopped abruptly but didn't turn around. So it begins. I couldn't go a day in my new school without being made fun of. I sat down and was too upset to say anything. I just stared at my food with an interest as if food was a new discovery of mine.

"Don't sweat it Silas. People can be jerks. Doesn't mean we have to care. It's all about their insecurities anyway." She said. I smiled at her. I hadn't really realized anyone else was at the table. I looked at their faces. They seemed friendly enough.

"Oh! Sorry, these are my friends, Tiomy, Lara, Flavio and jenny." I kind of laughed. Their names were all so interesting…then there was jenny.

"Don't worry about those assholes. They are like that to everyone who isn't in their steroid filled group." Said the one that Lyric directed as Flavio. He had jet black hair that was spiked up in random directions, tanned skin and he was on the scrawny side. He was wearing a Thundercats shirt and basketball shorts.

"Thanks Flavio. It's really nice to meet you all. At least I feel welcomed by someone." I said putting an emphasis on someone.

After school I bid Lyric and the others goodbye and headed home. I decided to take a new route through the forest to see if it was faster. I was in awe at the beauty. Large fallen trees with moss grown up wrapping the trees in something that almost looked like carpet; pine needles and ivy littered the forest floor. I bent down to pick up a small pine cone. I'm the type of person that likes to fiddle with things. Judge me. I don't care. Just then I heard a twig break. I looked up in time to barley see a glint from a pair of eyes reflecting the light that seeped through the forest canopy. I gasped and tried to back up tripping over myself. The eyes were gone as quickly as they had come. I ran and ran until I broke out of the forest into my cul-de-sac. I was in a cold sweat. They looked like a pair of eyes I had seen in my dream. They had belonged to a giant wolf…it had been too large to have actually existed in real life. As I briskly walked up my driveway I noticed my dad wasn't home. I fumbled with the keys and finally let myself in. Just as I shut the door and took my first step up to my room I heard a knock at the door. I froze.

"H-Hello?" I hesitated. I heard a nervous laugh come from outside.

"It's me! Jake! Uh, Surprise!" he yelled through the inch and a half wide piece of wood separating us called the door. I couldn't help but let a smile curl its way on to my face. Why was he here? It wasn't Friday. I opened the door and stood in a shock at what I saw. It was a shirtless Jake in just shorts. I made sure I didn't drool in front of him. He had a small smile on his face but seemed nervous.

"Hey Jake, What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, can I come in or not?" He smirked. I backed out of the way letting him into my humble abode. Abode…who says that? I guess I do.

"So?" I questioned, leaning against the banister waiting for him to explain his unexpected arrival.

"So what?" he smiled innocently. All it took was one sideways glare from me for him to start talking.

"I went to the store to pick up something and ran into your dad. He asked me if I could drop something off at his house for him since he won't be back here until late tonight. He told me he's looking for a job." He explained. A job, I guess that explains why his car isn't in the driveway.

"What did he ask you to drop off? " I wondered. He smiled hugely, but it shrank when he seemed to get nervous again. He leaned to the side and shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled a cell phone. I looked at it confused.

"Your dad got you one, since you seem pretty busy. This way he can get a hold of you when you're out, you know, so he doesn't have to have a baby sitter follow you around." He chuckled at himself. He thought he was so god damn funny. I decided not to indulge him this time.

"Okay, why isn't it in its packaging?" I asked quizzically. Now he started shifting back and forth from one foot to another.

"I sort of programed my number into your phone, so that I can confirm when you are coming over to my garage on Friday. "He said. I was looking forward to spending Friday evening with Jake. Even though I may make a fool of myself being that I know nothing about cars. Jake looked off into space and spoke up suddenly.

"I need to go. I'll see you Friday!" With that he turned and opened the door then, he hesitated.

"Hey…how was your first day of school? Anything…interesting happen?" he asked putting emphasis on interesting.

"Nah, I made some friends…and made some jerks. You know how it is." Giving him the shpeel.

"Nothing else?" he seemed concentrated on my answer.

"Nope. A pretty normal day I guess…I mean as normal as a first day can be." I shrugged. As if my answer had finally satisfied him he nodded to himself and turned towards me once more.

"Okay I'm off. I'm glad your first day wasn't a disaster." He pulled me into a hug. He was so warm. I sat there a moment before I hugged him back. I tried hard to not let myself think about how my face was touching his bare chest. I mumbled my goodbyes. He pulled me at arm's length and smiled then left shutting the door behind him. I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed. Jake will be the death of me. I don't know for how much longer I'll be able to hide the fact that I liked him. I distractedly scratched my back. It felt hot and irritated across my scars. They have never acted up before. I wonder if my body was just reacting to stress I've been dealing with lately. A loud beep awoke me from my independent thoughts. I glanced over at the phone Jake had given me. I had two Texts, one from dad and one from Jake. I opened the one from my dad first you know, saving best for last. It read:

_**Hey Silas. I'm working on getting a**_

_** Job so I won't be home for dinner.**_

_** I'll see you tomorrow when you get**_

_** off of school. –Dad **_ I thought about replying but just sighed and closed it out. I decided it didn't really need a response of any kind. I then opened Jake's text.

_**Hey, its jake. It was awesome to see**_

_** you for a second today. You know…**_

_** screw Friday. Come over tmw! I miss**_

_** ya! Ha jk. Well sorta. See ya tmw Si! **_

_** -Jake **_

__I smiled. Did he really miss me? Or was he joking. I felt my heart beat faster and the butterflies begin. He gave me a nickname? No matter what, even if he's only my friend, I couldn't ask for a better one. I set my phone on the bedside table and slipped into sleep. What was waiting for me there was a dream I hope to always remember.

**Im sorry If this one was sorta boring… it was more a set up chapter to support what is to come! Review please! Thank you!**


	4. Awkward Stay

_**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it has been so long. I've been on the go non-stop. I have now found a way to write on the go. So...I'm back! I hope all of you enjoy the new installments of my story. I live in Oregon about an hour from Forks Washington. Today's weather is working well for my creative juices. **_

chapter 4 Awkward stay

I rolled around in my sheets deep within my dream I didnt think I would ever want to wake up from...I was watching the waves crash against the sandy beach...it wasn't like the beach at the reservation. The cold that I knew would be there if it were, was no where to be found. The sun was setting. I took a deep breath in and sighed outward. The sound of my breath echoed across the ocean like a mystic breeze. I heard sand shifting, stone grinding against pebble, a disturbance in the puzzle that beach earth generally fits into. Earth raped by the ocean leaving what we call sand. Only the largest of feet known to belong to a human being could be it's inflictor. Jacob. I felt his large warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Jacob whispered softly into my ear. I smiled knowingly. He thinks he's so good. Instead of giving him the satisfaction I decided to turn around making myself wrapped in his arms.

"Hey!..You were s'posed to guess!" he complained. I chuckled and ran my hands up his smooth, warm face until my hands were wrapped in his short spiked hair

"I love you Jacob." I confessed to him. I felt a small jolt in my unconscious body registering that, even awake I would know those three words to be true. Three words that can complicate so much.

"I love you too Si.." With that the echoing in my head began again, hearing the last syllable of my nickname drawn out like a single note on a keyboard.

I became suddenly aware of my mortal body, lieing motionless on my bed, my eyes still closed. I opened just one eye, hoping that I would still be infront of that sun setted sky..but no. I was in my room with my pillows every which way and my blankets practically thrown off the bed. I stuggled to flip over so I was on my stomach so that I could squint at my alarm clock. It read 7:30. Shit. School starts in twenty minutes. I let out a groan as I threw myself out of bed. I started hopping towards the stairs trying to pull my shirt over my head as well as trying to lace up my shoes. If this is how today starts I'm not sure that I want to see the end of it. Then again...ending my day with seeing Jacob...how could that go wrong? I ran out the door without eating. It was nastier out then normal. It wasn't a normal drizzle, it was a bonafied down poor! I ran as fast as I could hoping to salvage some of myself from being doomed to being a walking marsh or puddle, but who was I kidding? Talk about lost cause that had been lost from the moment I took a step out from the safety of my porch's awning. What? You can say I'm being dramatic but whatever, I'm a San Fran kid. It might as well be raining bunnies.

As if the big man himself was calling my antics pathetic, I mis-stepped into a puddle landing hard flat against the cold rain soaked ground. I scrunched up my eyes and felt tears start to brim the corners. No, not tears of pain, but tears of defeat. I hate rain. I half pondered wether I should just lie there until I died. Just when I about came to a resolve I felt hands wrap around my body. My eyes shot open in shock. I was hoisted upward. Still in shock I just sat there and blinked at the beautiful man that saved me.

"Jake?!" I sputtered. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" That's when I blushed. I timidly traced the smirk on his face down to his strong chest that was slightly contracted making the tan, rain slicked muscles stand out further. "And shirtless." I barley croaked out, as it had been uttered only at a whisper. He laughed and looked back down at me shaking his head.

"I always come out here in the rain...it feels nice. Are you alright?" he asked, changing the subject. I nodded but didn't say anything. I was still trying to fit the peices together. Something just didnt fit. I idly scrolled my eyes up Jacob's body until it struck me.

"Jake! Your steaming!" I shouted out of shock more than anything else. It was literally true. steam was cascading in sheets from his sholders, disapating as it rolled off. The sheer heat of his body was of enough contrast to the cold outside to condense the moisture in the air. He looked at my shocked face and doubled over backwards laughing.

"I'm sorry Ice Princess, that's what hot blooded men do." he ended with a smirk.I loved how his face formed around his half-like smile. At the same time I hated it. So smug. Who am I kidding? I could'nt hate a thing about this guy. He pulled me out of my mused thoughts.

"Hey so, your soaking wet. You can't go to school like that...can you?" Jacob pondered. I looked down at myself. My pants were spackled in mud and leaves were plastered up into my hair. Pulling my shirt from my soaked body so I could take a look at the wreckage I realized he was right.

"I suppose not..." I said slowly. I looked up at him sheepishly. Jake's eyes suddenly grew wide in excitment.

"Why don't you just come over now then? Let's skip." He smiled an evil smile. " Unless your too good for that...?" Jake paused waiting for my reaction. I raised my eyebrow. He clearly has a lot of learning to do about me. I answered him trying not to look faised in the slightest.

"Lets." I stated simply. That half grin became a whole. He motioned to follow, so I did. We walked for a block or so until we reached his bike, which was infront of a small auto shop. He hopped on his bike and turned the keys, revving the engine loudly.

"Why where you at this dumpy place? " I asked sizing up the auto shop that had it's roof half caved.

"Cause it's dumpy." he explained " I get by parts for dank cheap here."He finished.

"Oh." I said like a dumb ass. He smiled and padded at the empty space of leather seat that rested behind him. I grabbed the helmet, hopped on as well and we were off.

We arrived at his house in what seemed in seconds. I had gripped Jake's jacket for dear life. He had been going so fast I had braced myself for a crash every second of the trip.

" So if you'd like you can go change and take a shower before we go into the shop." he suggested politley.

"I would deffinantly take you up on that offer...but I don't have any spare clothing on me." I admitted. He rolled his eyes and let, what seemed to be every once of air escape his lungs in the largest exasperated sigh I've ever heard.

"You can borrow mine you dork." jake laughed. I blushed. How dumb of me. He does this to me, its not not my fault. I'm actually quite smart. I rolled my eyes and followed him up to the house. We walked up the creaky wooden steps and he roughly swung open the screen door.

"My dad's at Charlie's watching the pre-game so he won't know we skipped." Jacob said turning back to me for a moment.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked. I don't know why I asked or should care, but something inside stirred..as if my body associated Charlie with danger. Jacob's face seemed to darken in a way I didn't understand.

"He is a family friend. His daughter and I used to be...friends I guess." He explained in a manner that, if I wanted today to go well I wouldn't push it further...right now anyway. I shrugged and pushed past him into his house.

" make yourself feel at home..." Jacob muttered sarcastically. I turned to him on the point of my heel.

"Don't mind if I do." I said, smiling up innocently at him. He laughed. I took a quick look at his house, remembering how we first met after the dinner, I had thought was sure to ruin my life. I past the kitchen and the dining room to reveal a stair case that asended out from the living room. As we got to his room he spun around.

"So, it's a little messy. I was going to clean it after I got off from school." Jake said admittedly. I smiled and jokingly patted his shoulder. The feeling of his skin touching mine was electric yet.

"I think I'll be alright but thanks for the warning Jake." I laughed again and pushed open his door. His bed was off to the left with the blankets everywhere, his desk had papers strewn everywhere...everything was everywhere. I looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What? I told you I didn't have time to clean up!" He tried to explain himself but, I wasn't listening. Little did he know I was in love with his room. The messiness was cute in a way. I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at him again and I caught his confused expression. It softened when our eyes locked. I quickly broke eye contact to avoid him seeing what my heart and soul truley felt for the man. He cleared his throat and went in his room and rumaged through his drawers.

"Here" He tossed some shorts and a wife beater at me.

"I'm going to freeze!" I gocked at him. How anyone could wear this at anytime in Forks Washington anywhere was beyond me. He made a sound of disbelief and tossed me a sweatshirt. He came over to me grabbing the bottom of my shirt.

"Why don't you give me your wet clothes so I can get them dry for you to take home." He said, more of a command then a question. I shrugged and started to pull my shirt off. A bit self conscious. I thought to myself, what if he thinks my body isn't good looking?

When my shirt was half way over my head my back began to sear. I let out a small whimper before I shoved my shirt down forcibly. I can never take my shirt off! He will see my scars!

"Are you alright?" Jake asked, worry stricken across his face. I thought fast.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I must have pulled a muscle when I fell.I'll just try and get it off in the bathroom. Where is that by the way?" I said fast enough to not let any room for dispute come to play.

" Uh...it's in the hall to the right." Jacob stated slowly giving me a sideward glance. I had no time to figure out what that look ment.

" Cool, Thanks Jake. Meet you at your auto shop!" With that, I turned and almost jogged out of the room. Once I was in the bathroom with the door locked, I stripped my shirt. I went up to the sink and sighed when I half way turned to see my back. The scars were more red then ever. I crained further. I reached over myself to touch the red slashes on my back. I could barley reach the tip of the middle one. I pulled my hand away in scared suprise. It was extremely hot. I turned the shower on cold. I stepped in cringing at the cool specks of water bouncing off the ground, hitting my legs. I held my breath and backed in under the water. The cold water was giving me my desired effect. Sure, the rest of my body was a pop cycle but the irritation on my back was subsiding. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and put on the clothes Jake had given me. The wife beater was a little big, and the shorts were a little long but that was okay. They smelled of Jake. Besides, I looked like all the straight boys dressed back home in San Fran...Except the pant sagging part.

I stepped outside. It had stopped raining but a mist had settled in, making everything look dream-like, yet damp and cold. That would deffinantly not be in any dream of mine. Off to the left I saw a little red garage which, at this point was barely red. It had been well warn by the north western weather. I peered around the side seeing a pair of feet that I knew had to be Jacob's. His radio playing in the back ground to a song I thought I knew. I will possess your heart by Death Cab for Cutie. I smiled and was about to turn the corner into the garage until I heard a voice that wasn't Jacob's. My breath caught.

"Jake, C'mon! We planned on going cliff diving today! " said the boy...well whined the boy actually if I were to be perfectly descript.

" Look Embry, I already told you I have other plans today!" Jacob sounded a bit frustrated. I heard the boy sigh in defeat.

" Whatever. I'll let the guys know your ditching." Embry replied, shrowded with disapointment. I heard footsteps. I ducked off to the side so Embry wouldn't see me as he left. Once I thought it safe I came jogging up from a slight distance so Jake would think I had just got there. I stopped infront of his lower half of his body. The only visible part at the moment. I smiled. I gave his foot a soft kick.

"Embry! I told you-" Jacob began, but as he slid out from the dirty crawl space from under the car, he saw it had not been Embry at all. The anger desolved from his face and a smile crept up instead.

"Ha! There you are Si! I was beginning to wonder if you got lost in my clothes or somethin...and by the looks of it, it was a close call." Jake chuckled.

He always seemed to crack himself up. I gave him a look. I don't know if he thought of me as small but that must be fixed now.

"Excuse me Jacob. I'm not as small as you seem to make reference to." I said indignantly. He looked at me with his head all cocked to the side, his face slighly contorted. He was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Your hand." he said as he held his out and waited. I very much wanted to hold his hand but...I knew he didn't want to hold it in the same way as I did. I gave him my hand, not looking him directly in the face as to not give myself away. He took my hand and held it up to his. palm to palm. I out streched my fingers but they only reached his second knuckle...barley.

"So if your not so small then why can I practically engulf your entire hand?" Jake chuckled. Before I had time to give my usual witty response, Jake being destracted by our conversation let his hand relax so his fingers gently slipped through mine. I blushed. I knew he didn't do it on purpose but god...his fingers felt so good, like they were ment to be there. Rough and strong and extremely warm.

"I uh..well-" Is all I could get out before he took such an aggressive step forward. I almost fell backwards. His chest was inches from my nose. He smelled like pine..grease and another musky scent I couldn't give a name to...but I liked it. He pulled my chin up, which drove me from my inner thoughts.

"And why must you look at gods ass to look me in the face?" He asked. He clearly knew he won the battle here. I was caught in his beautiful, brown eyes dripping with hints of honeysuckle. His face became serious. We sat there looking at eachother for what seemed like forever. For me, even then it would be too soon to look away. I was far beyond caught up in this guy. I realized then and there I had given him the power to break me. I had lost this battle and the victor was staring me in the face. Nothing could reasonalize denile. It was too late.

Reality crept up on me. This was getting weird. Too weird for me to cover up. I had to do something...Ah, thank you Jake for making this so easy.

"Gods ass?! What the fuck Jake!" I busted out laughing. I took a step back out of his hands grasp, still laughing hard. He looked slightly shocked...maybe disappointed, then annoyed.

"You know...like God is in the sky...you had to look straight up to see me..you know." His explanation turned into a mumble by the end. I looked at him with my lips pursed. I pretended to think on it. I leaned on the car next to us scratching at the rusted paint.

"No Jake I really don't know but that's okay. You keep that one. Oh and, after you fix this car...make sure you paint it too." I said full of sarcasm as I left the garage.

"Hey! where ya goin?" Jake asked. He trotted outside his little auto shop so that he could keep me in view. I turned back to him, but kept my stride only, reverse.

"I'm hungry!" I shouted.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm hungry too." Jake shouted back. He ran past me into the house. I couldn't help but smile. I tried thinking less of how unattainable he is.

"So why don't you go shower and I'll make something to eat." I suggested.

"You don't know your way around my kitchen though." Jake pointed out. I let out a small chuckle.

"I'll manage." I said simply. Jacob merely shrugged and bounded upstairs.

I made my way over to the kitchen and looked into the cupboard. Pasta. Perfect. Can't go wrong there. Mid-prep I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to examine who had needed of my contact. I knew though. Only Jake and my dad know my number. Low and behond **Dad** was across my phone's iluminated screen.

**Silas! Get your ass home now where ever you are! **

**I got a call from school saying you never showed up!**

**Your grounded son. **

I looked down at my dad's text in disbelief. I should have known the school would call. Great. I started to feel tears fill my eyes. Grounded..that means no jake. Ugh. I hate him! I thought but...in all reality this one really was my fault. What was I to expect? I had to head home...now. The worst part is I know Jacob will blame himself. Just as my thoughts were reeling me into a frenzy Jake popped up around the corner.

"Okay, what's for dinner?" he asked smiling. I was shocked that I didn't hear him come down the stairs, so shocked that I didn't have time to hide the emotions on my face. His smile dropped and he came over to my side. I tried fervently to rub out the tears and pretend they never happened. He grabbed my elbow to catch my attention. He leaned down and to the side to try and meet my eyes.

"What's going on Silas? What's wrong?" He whispered. I looked at him with shameful eyes. I didn't want him to feel bad. I tried moving back but he grabbed my elbow harder and brought me closer to him. Almost as close as we were before in the garage. He had an intensity in his eyes.

"Look Jake, it's not your fault so I dont want you to-" my pleeding was cut short with a gentle shake.

"Just tell me what happened." Jacob demanded. I took a deep breath.

"My dad just grounded me for skipping school...the schoool called Him." I mumbled out, not meeting his gaze. Jake sighed and leaned against the small island in the middle of the kitchen. He looked up at the ceiling for what seemed like several minutes.

"Well..I better take you home then." Jake said and went over to the key rack to grab his car keys. It was way too cold to use the motorcycle.

"Jake! it's not your fault! I made the decision to skip."I pleaded with him.

"Yeah, but I suggested it." Jake commented. His face was filled with guilt. Before I knew it I had ran over to him wrapping him in a hug that, suprisingly after a moment he returned. I guess I couldn't stand the thought of him feeling bad because of me of all people.

"Lesson learned right? Can we drop it now?" I asked. He had his forehead resting on my shoulder. he mumbled in defeat. On the outside looking in, what we were doing in that moment may have looked like a "more than friends" thing to do but to me it felt natural. I couldn't think of it as more than our friendship closening...I can see multiple ways of my heart breaking if I were to start.

We walked silently to his his truck. We both got in and he started the heater, only because he saw me shaking to the bone. The ride to my house was fairly quite except for the hum of the engine and the sound of Jake white knuckling the steering wheel. The leather twisted and warped under Jake's hot hands. I was afraid he was going to snap the wheel in half. He was clearly still mentally kicking himself over my state of groundedness. I let out a a small sigh. I leaned my head against the window and looked up watching the tree tops pass. They became fuzzy with a vinguette as the heat from my face spread condensation across the car's passsenger side window. I recounted today's events. Getting grounded was worth it. I had the best day of my life. As that sound thought spread it's way through my body, warming me up and tickling my heart, I felt a smile spread widely on my face. No matter what I tried I couldn't stop smiling. Jake was so wildly intwined in my thoughts that I had actually forgotten about him being phisically next to me.

"What you smilin at?" Jake asked confused on what there was to smile about. I sat up abruptly coming back to earth.

"Well...besides getting grounded...I had a great time today. Getting grounded was the world trying to...equal things out." I said, still smiling. He looked at me as if I were a little crazy then too, he smiled.

"I had a great time today too." He said, meeting my eyes momentarily before returning his eyes to the road.

When we pulled up in the driveway of my house I could see my bedroom light on and the tv downstairs was switching from its blues and grays to its whites, letting you know it was on.

"Shit.." I muttered. Jake gave me an uneasy look.

"What's wrong." Jake asked, but I was already fuming. I jumped out of the truck and practically flew up the porch stairs. My dad was on the couch.

"Finally you decide to show up!" My dad yelled, but I wasn't ready to hear him either. I took the flight of steps to my bedroom in two's. I was coming in too fast. I grabbed the door frame and swung around to see my room demolished. All my things thrown every which way. Fuck no he didn't. I screamed in rage and turned to see him waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I don't know what was coming over me. I'm usually a much calmer and collected human being...I swear. I couldn't seem to hold my rage back. I felt a seering pain through my back as if whatever or...whoever left those scars on my back was once again, ripping me a new one. I staggered down the first step as the pain hit.

"How dare you invade my privacy! You really are starting off well dad. First-" I began, as I slowly walked to meet him at the bottom of the staircase. "You out me to practically everyone on the reservation and now this?!" I shouted.

"I have every right to go through your things. You are my son and you are living under my house! You gave me no choice. I was looking for something that might lead me to where you were! I almost called officer swan!" My dad yelled back. "Grounded!" he yelled and point a distinct finger towards the staircase. My anger vanished because in a way...I knew he as right. I let out a chocked sob. I turned and ran to my room, I stared at the reckage.

I slumped down amiss it all. I continued to cry. Why was getting along so hard? Why did it seem one of us was always screwing up? I was at a loss. When you think its getting better it just falls apart. Like Dominos. You feel so confident until one you fumble and its all over. There isn't anything to do but be mezmorized by the sheer vastness of the destruction. Just then, I realized I had completely forgotten about Jacob. I got up and ran to the window. His car was gone. My eyes welled up. How could I have taken him for grantid?

"Ugh! I'm so sorry Jake." I sobbed to myself. A hugged myself and turned trying to make my way to my bed.

"Sorry for what?" A man whispered roughly behind me. I jumped and would have fallen but the man grabbed me by my shoulders to steady me. It was Jake. I was too greatful to see him to find it weird that he was suddenly in my room...but don't worry. I'll think on that later. I ran slash fell into his arms. I barried my face into his chest and openly sobbed. I needed to get it all out. My mother...the devorce...the move...the constant fights with my dad and how someday Jake would make a girl very happy...not me. Jake picked me up in his arms and walked towards my bed. He sat down and gently laid my limp, exhuasted body on the sheets. From this point I dont remember much. My eyes would barely stay open. All I remember was a strong heart beat that lolled with the song of sleep and a kiss on the forehead that still burned fresh when I woke up the next morning.

**Small taste of the next chapter:**

_I pulled at my sheets. Once my body realized the warm man that had kept me safe as I slept was no longer there, my body told me to open my eyes. As I did this I sat up pulling my knees into my chest. My room was still a mess...but I couldn't deal with that right now. I had school. A shiver ran down my back prickling the hair on the back of my neck. My window was slightly a jar. I stumbled over all the shit on my way over to it. I scowled at myself. I latched the window...but didn't lock it. How did Jake get to my second story window?_


	5. REMEMBER! :D

Hey Guys! So I'm seeing a lot of reads! Thats great! Please comment! I hope people are enjoying my story.

Again, I'm sorry it has been so long!

-SilasFiction


End file.
